


The Tower in Siloam

by OldShrewsburyian



Category: The Halcyon (TV)
Genre: Biblical References, Bombing, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, World War I, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldShrewsburyian/pseuds/OldShrewsburyian
Summary: Richard Garland stands in his hotel... or what remains of it. A drabble, expressing things hinted at by Steven Mackintosh's eloquent face.





	The Tower in Siloam

Richard Garland had never thought of himself as a good man. His overworked adolescence taught him two conflicting truths: the wicked are punished (Sundays), and the meek never prosper (every other day of the week, and sometimes Sundays into the bargain.) Now he stands in the burning wreckage of the place he tried to claim as a fortress for himself, a refuge for others. Perhaps both teachings were right. He has known since the first War that hellfire can strike anyone. But sometimes a man wise as a serpent can salvage the lives of others, preserve some innocent as doves.

**Author's Note:**

> Why is it always my fate to love short-lived TV shows? I feel as though The Halcyon doesn't have enough fanfic beyond the Toby/Adil relationship; this is my first try at rectifying that imbalance.
> 
> Richard Garland's imagination is strongly biblical, in part because his education didn't stretch to much other literature. The tower in Siloam is found in Luke 13:4, the serpents and doves in Matthew 10:16.


End file.
